Depending on the radio environment, a signal sent by a sender (e.g. a base station) to a receiver (e.g. a mobile terminal) may reach the subscriber terminal via a plurality of radio propagation paths such that the signal as received by the receiver includes a plurality of multipath components. These multipath components may be extracted by means of a rake receiver which allows a determination of the signal as sent based on the extracted multipath components. However, the performance of a rake receiver typically suffers when there is interference present in the multipath components which is correlated over the multipath components. Approaches to efficiently handle such scenarios are desirable.